From Assassin to Lover
by Ayamethesmexysnake
Summary: Rem,this one's original character, was first sent to kill Tsunade, but losing to her gentle words and her smile, Rem now lives at peace with the great Sanin and even has fallen in love with her!


Finally! This one's first story is up and going! It took this one a long time to decide to post because this one was scared it won't be a hit, but this one has to have a chance right?

Note: Like most of the people on here, this one is just using Characters from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto! Though this one does own Rem who is being used because she is this one's creation and has used her for many stories. Thank you for understanding and taking the time to read this one's work Please comment on anything that needs work because this one is trying to become a better writer! ((Sorry for some punctuation mistakes! This one can't catch them all you know))

"Rem!" Shizune called out as she ran to Rem's left side. While Shizune caught her breath, Rem looked over her with crimson eyes,  
"What do you need?" Rem asked in her usual calm, low voice. When Shizune regained her breath, she took a moment to look her over. Rem was nearly six foot two and wearing a long black skirt with two black leather, silver studded belts that crossed like an X in the front. Her black turtle neck had no sleeves and was lined with red Xs. Rem also had two necklaces, one that was a red choker and the other was a silver chain with a replica of Tsunade's crystal. Her black and white hair was put up in a messy bun with strands falling here and there, "Shizune?" Rem asked to the shorter woman. She gasped, blinking back from her thoughts,  
"Sorry!" she said while laughing nervously, but then returned to her matter, "Tsunade has gone missing and I thought since you found her that one time" Shizune started,  
"You want me to go after her?" Rem asked, cutting her off and causing her to bow,  
"Please?!" Shizune asked worried as Rem shifted uneasily from foot to foot, remembering a few "awkward" moments between herself and the Sanin. Rem looked over Shizune's head in thought. As Shizune stood there, allowing Rem to think, but not without making loud sighs and pleading facial expressions. When Rem returned her gaze to Shizune, she nodded,  
"Alright, I shall help search for her." Then went strolling down the road as Shizune followed, thanking her over and over. When they reached Rem's apartment, Shizune blinked, stopping at the stair and watching with pale grey eyes as Rem walked quietly up to the door,  
"Hey, I thought we were going to look for Tsunade-sama?!" Rem stopped and turned to face her,  
"I am."  
"But we're at your apartment!" Shizune complained. Rem just shrugged, waving a hand at her, then walking into her apartment, leaving Shizune stuttering to herself.  
When night fell upon the village, Rem walked out of her apartment, down the stairs, and into the alleyways of the village. Taking turns here and there getting farther into the village, finally reaching a small wooden door that couldn't be seen unless you either knew about it already or looked really closely. Knocking on the door, Rem waited until curious blue eyes peered out from a hole in the door at her, "What do you want?" a gruff man's voice called out through the chatter behind him,  
"Lady Tsunade." Rem stated lightly,  
"Sorry lady she isn't…"  
"She'll make time for me." Rem said cutting the man off. When he went to talk back she continued, "But if you still refuse then I guess I shall have to use force." The man soon realized she wasn't one to mess with as she stared at him with shining red eyes and once she brought out a kunai and twirled it around in her hand, he was even more convinced. Quickly unlocking and throwing open the door, he stumbled back as Rem walked in. Casting a quick glance over the place and locking onto the blonde's figure, Rem casually made her way over to the day dreaming Sanin, who was noticeably drunk as her cheeks were a light pink, "You know, too much drinking can lead to serious problems." Rem commented as Tsunade glanced over at her, not even bothering to turn her head,  
"I don't need to hear about risks from the likes of you." She paused to sip from her sake cup, "What do you want?" she demanded. Rem scoffed,  
"With that attitude I've changed my mind about drinking with you." She sighed, "The great Sanin Tsunade needs no company when drinking even when she looks it, I guess." Ream said slightly sarcastic and turned to leave,  
"No wait!" Tsunade said quickly as she stood up and grabbed Rem's arm. Rem turned to face her and looked down at Tsunade's hand that was grabbing her quite tightly. Tsunade gasped and released her grip, pulling her arm to her chest and looking at Rem curiously, "Shizune….didn't ask you to come get me?" Rem turned to completely face her,  
"She doesn't even know about this place or she would have already come here plus I haven't seen her all of today." She half lied. Tsunade silently sat down, poured sake into a cup, and raised it towards Rem, who took the cup and sat down next to her. A few silent moments passed before Tsunade took a breath,  
"How do you like the village?" she questioned trying to strike up a conversation,  
"Its better then the last place I was." Rem replied while sipping on her sake. Before any more odd questions could arise, the bar's band began to play and the two just sat there listening to the music. Tsunade rested her chin on her palm and her elbow as she leaned closer over the table. Suddenly something pushed on her right shoulder, gasping lightly she looked down to see Rem leaning on her, slowly fading away. Reaching over with her left hand she ran her fingers through Rem's hair causing her to sit up and rub her eyes,  
"Tired?" Tsunade asked amused,  
"No, just too many drinks." She replied trying to sound convincing,  
"Give it up. You're not used to staying out late!" she said nudging Rem, who pushed back lighter then Tsunade expected,  
"That's not true!" Rem fought back, but when Tsunade turned back to the performance Rem touched her hand gently causing her to pick up her hand and look at her, "Can we leave?" Rem asked as she got up and waited for Tsunade to answer. Not wanting to lose Rem's company, Tsunade got up and left with her.  
Entering the dark street, Rem's eyes didn't adjust as quickly as she thought and stopped causing Tsunade to bump into her. When Rem felt the Sanin's large bust nudge into her left shoulder, her face burned red. As she quickly side stepped, looked away, and mumbled an apology. Then she randomly went off in a direction not really knowing where she was going. Tsunade just followed silently, yet curiously wondering what was wrong with Rem, "It's a nice and quiet night, huh?"  
"Yes." Tsunade replied realizing the solitude at the moment, "So where are you taking me?" she questioned. Rem stopped and turned looking at the older woman, taking in and memorizing her fine features that were stuck in her thoughts and dreams. Not realizing she was blushing, Rem just stood there lost in her thoughts as Tsunade reached out and gently caressed her right cheek, "Wow, you're really red." She giggled as Rem let out a small, surprised gasp. When Tsunade went to return her hand to her hip, Rem grabbed her left hand and looked down at it. Gently gliding her fingers across the blonde's palm and noting the softness, her smooth and silky skin,  
"Your hand is so soft." Rem commented softly, bringing Tsunade's hand to her cheek once again, but this time Rem just held her hand there and closed her eyes. Tsunade soon remembered Rem's troubling past: parents committing suicide, being used as a science experiment, tortured, and then utter loneliness as she was locked away in a chamber for more then nine years. She never had the chance to act like a human, but was treated like a demon and hated, nearly being killed, but then saved only to be used for assassinations. Tsunade silently stood there watching Rem's facial expression, "She's never been close enough to touch another person before tonight." Tsunade thought.  
Not being able to control herself any longer, she pulled Rem close and hugged her tight. Rem's eyes quickly opened and her body tensed when she was embraced. But after a moment she relaxed and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. When Tsunade released Rem, they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Rem broke the gaze and grabbed Tsunade's hand, "Let's go home." She said softly. Nodding, Tsunade smiled,  
"Alright." Then her smile turned into a grin, "Though you're going to be so sick tomorrow!" Rem stood in place and blinked a couple times, tilting her head,  
"And why would I be?" she asked curiously while jogging to Tsunade's side when she started walking away. Tsunade laughed and pointed her index finger at her,  
"Do you even know how many cups of sake you drank back there?!" she asked sarcastically as Rem scratched her head,  
"So? What does that mean?"  
"It means you'll be waking up sick cause you're not use to drinking correct?"  
"Correct?" Rem replied questioningly. Tsunade chuckled at her cluelessness and continued walking till she reached the front door of her apartment. Rem stopped a few feet away and watched Tsunade quietly. A moment passed before Tsunade turned to Rem,  
"Want to stay over?" she asked out of the blue causing Rem to blink and tilt her head. Tsunade scratched her head, "I mean, I could help you in the morning when you're feeling sick, so if you stay here it'll be easier." She tried to explain, trying not to sound stupid. Rem looked around in though and nodded her head,  
"Alright." She replied while walking to Tsunade's side, looking at her calmly. Tsunade smiled and opened the door, strolling in and to her closet. Rem shut the door and was looking around as Tsunade began digging through her closet. When Rem looked to her with curiosity, her eyes grew wide and she turned bright red. Tsunade had already begun to undress to put on her pajamas. When she had taken off her coat and shirt, she looked over at Rem, who had tripped trying to turn around and now was sitting on the floor, facing away from Tsunade. She chuckled softly,  
"What's wrong? We're both women are we not?" she cooed questioningly. Rem's face was buried in her hands, but she calmed down and peeked at Tsunade over her shoulder,  
"We are." She paused and looked down at her hands, "It's just embarrassing." Tsunade tossed Rem some pajamas, which landed on her head,  
"I understand." She replied in a calm tone. Rem stood up, holding the clothes over her chest. A moment passed before Tsunade raised an eyebrow and pointed at Rem, "You going to change soon?" Rem gasped and nodded,  
"Yea." then she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door, listening to Tsunade chuckle. Rem sighed and changed from her clothes to the pajamas. Once she had changed the realization of her wearing Tsunade's clothes hit her and she leaned on the closest wall, putting her hands inside the sleeves and holding them to her nose, covering her mouth. Rem couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe lightly in, _"It smells just like her."_ Rem thought. Tsunade sat down on the couch waiting for Rem to finish, allowing her thoughts to wonder. Though she was snapped back into reality when she heard the door click open and Rem walked out. Sitting next to Tsunade, Rem looked at her, "Thank you." Tsunade smiled, getting up and walking to her bed,  
"Which side do you.." Tsunade started, looking over at Rem, but her words fell on deaf ear for Rem had fallen over and passed out where she sat. Moving her hair from her face, Tsunade grabbed a blanket and laid it over Rem. Finally crawling into bed, the sanin passed out.

-- Tsunade looked around her office with hazel eyes, straining her ears to listen to her surroundings, but nothing could be heard. It was just silence. Though that silence ended quickly, "Tsunade." A voice said calmly, slicing through the quiet. She jumped and drew a kunai, turning to face the person. Sitting on the ledge behind her desk was none other then Rem. Her eyes widened,  
"Rem!" she said surprised. The girl smiled and raised a hand in peace,  
"Did I scare you?" She asked with a slight chuckle. Tsunade calmed down, turning to look for others when Rem got up, walked to her side, and cupped Tsunade's cheek in her right hand. Pulling Tsunade close and allowing her lips to crash with Tsunade's soft pink lips. Tsunade stood in complete shock causing her to lose grip on the kunai and it slam down into the wooden floor below.—

The shock caused Tsunade to wake up, quickly sitting up in her bed. Her breath was ragged and deep as she placed a hand on her strawberry red face, "It was just a dream." She whispered, the image of Rem kissing her bussed around her head. Gasping, Tsunade got up and walked to her couch, but Rem was gone. Looking around her apartment, she realized she was alone. Though, the folded paper on her table caught her eye and when she walked up to it, her name was written on the front. Picking it up and unfolding it, she looked at its content,

**Go to work or I'll be finding you again.**

Slamming the note down on the table, she mumbled some angry curses until the kissing image popped up once again in her mind. Then silently she got dressed, her thoughts were everywhere and every so often came together to form that image over and over again.  
Tsunade's day was the usual: Shizune freaking out, assigning missions, going over paperwork, and talking with the council. Finally, during the middle of the day, when everything was slow, Tsunade decided it was time for a walk. Getting up, she quietly strolled out of the building unnoticed by Shizune who would freak out if she found out she was missing again. Outside the building, she took a deep breath and grinned as she made her way into town. Gazing with hazel eyes at the commotion that was around her, many of the people who saw her smiled and waved happily calling out her name. Smiling she would wave back at them, but her presence caused much commotion and she wanted to get away from commotion, so she took a turn and walked into the foresty side of the village. She felt bad leaving her people like that, but her peace of mind came first. Finally finding the quiet she wanted, Tsunade slowed her pace down and took the time to look around at the lush green trees, the clear blue sky with clouds slowly rolling by, and the placid blue lake to her left. She found her mind wondering off as she walked around.  
As Tsunade explored the area, Rem was sitting in a tall oak tree able to see all of Tsunade's movements. Leaning forward she watched her for a moment before standing up, wiping herself off, and jumping down to her. Landing on her right side, Rem poked her cheek lightly, "Spacing?" she asked calmly as Tsunade jumped sideways and placed her right hand on her chest. Seeing the shock that ran through her, Rem grinned slightly with amusement, "Don't tell me I was able to catch the great Sanin Tsunade off guard."  
"Shut up." Tsunade growled in annoyance, "And I've told you to stop calling me that. It's just Tsunade." As She continued to walk, Rem followed her quietly for a little while, just listening to the many noises of nature around them. Soon becoming bored, Rem looked to the water, then to Tsunade, and finally at the blazing sun above them. Formulating a plan, Rem grinned and quickly got in step with Tsunade, who eyed her suspiciously. Carelessly she tried to place her right hand on Tsunade's shoulder, but was blocked. Trying to put her hand on Tsunade three more times before finally swiping at Tsunade's feet and causing her to jump. Reacting quickly, Rem pushed Tsunade over the lake and she landed with a loud splash! Watching her come to the surface coughing slightly, Rem walked over and bent down next to the edge,  
"I knew I could get you eventually." She commented with a slight chuckle. Kneeling down, Rem was feeling like she was on top, but that quickly changed when Tsunade grinned at her. Unable to turn around fast enough, Rem was pushed into the water by a shadow clone that poofed away after it had pushed Rem in. She landed in the water causing it to fly everywhere. She came up to the surface only to be pushed back down over and over again by Tsunade. When Tsunade pushed her under, Rem reached out towards her and tickle the Sanin's stomach. Releasing her grip on Rem's head, she pushed herself away and Rem quickly came up and moved away as well. While Rem coughed up some water with a slight laugh, Tsunade had turned a light pink. Feeling daring, Rem closed the large distance between the two, "Don't like being tickled?" she questioned curiously,  
"It surprised me is all." Tsunade growled causing Rem to tilt her head,  
"What's wrong Miss Grumpy?" She asked semi-serious,  
"There's nothing wrong."  
"Then why are you mad?"  
"I'm always like this."  
"Around me.." Rem added in and looked down.


End file.
